your pleasure is my pleasure
by QuirkyAuthoress
Summary: In which Marley goes to a party with Sebastian Smythe. Filled with fluff. Drabble-y, Sebarley.


**Wanted to experiment with something new**

**Don't own anybody here.**

**Read with a kind heart? :)**

* * *

The place was too stuffy.

At least that was how Marley felt with all these eyes on her as she passed through the crowd. She could have been reading a book or checking updates on the Hunger Games but no, she had to be in this painfully tight dress with these really high heels.

She won't lie she kind of liked the heels, Kitty said they were dark blue but in this light they just looked black though there was no real point arguing with Kitty over that. Since Kitty has been wearing designers all her life and Marley just bought a real J.C Penney a few moths ago.

She still says its black.

Another man checks her out this time he's about twenty years older than the last one and his 'dignified' wife catches him needless to say he quickly drops his gaze and hands his wife another drink.

She hears a laugh that's too familiar and she knows that it is him right away. He's with a few people Marley has never seen before and they all look so _social_. She has no idea how they can spend so much time talking about the weather and how much time it took them to get here and make it funny.

Sebastian looks at her for a few minutes as if he's pondering whether to stay there or meet her.

She hopes he makes the right choice.

Well maybe not the right choice but her choice.

He tells her later that night that he wasn't pondering but just inhaling how perfect she looked.

'That doesn't sound very sweet and Marley does it?' She finds herself thinking as she lets the ponytail down. She's pretty sure she hears a man wolf whistle and she wants to bite him because it's probably not even for her and it isn't since he goes to kiss this blonde lady with a really curvy frame.

What she means is she hopes Sebastian chooses her.

He does (Of course he does, he does it all the time but she can't help but feel giddy every time he does).

He looks at her differently than all the other guys. She isn't sure where to place the look so she doesn't instead she tries to be less anxious and give him a smile.

She must look like the freaking Joker since he chuckles.

'I really like your black shoes.' He says.

She could kiss him.

He tells her that he was bored and how seeing her was like some beacon of light. She wants to say something sexy then walk away but all she can do is smile, in this little goofy proceeds to tell him that she had been having a great time with the bartender (he doesn't have to know that it's her old classmate). They have a bit more conversation till they take a seat on the couch. When his hand is around her and she feels safe and peaceful because no matter what people say Sebastian isn't a bad person. He's was kind of an annoying bitch (excuse her language) at the start but he's better know.

She likes to think it's because of her when she's feeling particularly confident.

_He tells her that he loves her. _

A beat, another man with a dignified wife (this time the wife is looking at Sebastian and Marley feels her inner Katniss growl) and a change of song.

* * *

The first time they kiss he tells her he likes her a lot.

When she isn't acting like a total prude and she kisses him with a lot more enthusiasm then she kissed her other boyfriends , he tells her she's sexy.

He called her amazing when he heard her song.

He said she was breathtaking when he heard her sing .

He's called her beautiful so many times she wonders if he knows what it means.

She knows that she loves him too of course more than she had ever loved someone before.

Except of course her mom but the way he looked at her right now...

Well, maybe Mama Rose had some little competition.

* * *

So she says it back with the same goofy smile and instead of her telling him goodnight with a kiss when they take the taxi together,she invites him upstairs.

No, they don't have sex instead they cuddle and when Kitty gets home she writes 'Use protection and clean the sheets' on the board that they have in the kitchen for reminders.

Marley just writes 'That _she's _going to need protection from the sounds and the sheets were an ugly colour anyway.'

Sebastian laughs.

But five months later when there is this ring on her finger which signifies that they are each other's forever that she comes down of the stairs in their new apartment (emphasis on the _their_) in this weird thing that is supposed to highlight her eyes and 'other assets'.

Sebastian drops the dishes,with a loud bang that makes her want to giggle but she doesn't want to ruin this moment,and looks at her with something that excites her.

He asks her if she's sure and she tells him yes and they have a perfect night.

And some time from then (two years) they have this little boy with Sebastian's eyes and Marley's hair and for once the place isn't stuffy instead their house (even though the agent called it a mansion) is full with love and life and she's happy.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I kind of liked Marley's characterization but I think I made Sebastian slightly OOC.**

**R&R ? :) xx**


End file.
